


טוני נשבר וסטיב בא להציל אותו מעצמו.

by GaliHSegal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaliHSegal/pseuds/GaliHSegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>זמן: אחרי עידן אולטרון<br/>שיפ: סטיב/טוני<br/>תיאור: טוני בפוסט טראומה מתגברת משקיע את עצמו במעבדה. לפפר נמאס והיא עוזבת. סטיב מגיע לנסות לעזור לו למצוא את שלוותו.הוא ישב במעבדה שלו והסתכל על רישומי הפרוטוקלים מלפני יצירת אולטרון. עדיין ניסה להבין מה השתבש שם, וזה לא קל בלי ברוס. הוא</p>
            </blockquote>





	טוני נשבר וסטיב בא להציל אותו מעצמו.

 

הוא ישב במעבדה שלו והסתכל על רישומי הפרוטוקלים מלפני יצירת אולטרון. עדיין ניסה להבין מה השתבש שם, וזה לא קל בלי ברוס. הוא לא הצליח להתרכז ובעט בשולחן. הכאב הגיע. אולי גם נקע.זה יגיע לו. הוא לא הצליח להתרכז בעבודה הזאת או בשום דבר אחר כבר ימים. או אולי שבועות? הוא איבד את תחושת הזמן כשהפסיק לענות לטלפונים וניתק את עצמו מהעולם.

"נמאס לי! באמת נמאס לי!", זה היה בשבת בערב. פפר הלכה מצד לצד בסלון בזמן שהוא היה לבוש בשריון החדש  שהכיל את השדרוג שהיה לדעתו חשוב ולדעתה חשוב לו יותר ממנה. ואולי זה באמת היה ככה. "הבטחת לי! אמרתי שאתה עוזב את הנוקמים ואתה חוזר להתעסק בנו! בנו ולא שוב נסגר במעבדות שלך ועם החליפות שלך."  הוא שתק. "אלוהים אני לא מסוגלת לזה יותר" היא סגרה את התיק "אני אבוא אחר כך לקחת את שאר החפצים". לפי המחליף של ג'רביס היא הגיעה אחרי יומיים  כשהוא היה במעבדות ולא טרחה לרדת לדבר איתו. הוא אפילו לא ניסה לעצור אותה כשהמעלית נסגרה אחריה במגדל הסטארק, בשתי הפעמים.

היא צדקה. הוא הבטיח לה שעכשיו הגיעה תורה להיות במרכז חיו. הם כבר לא היו זוג ונשארו שותפים לניהולתאגיד סטארק, כלומר הוא הניח לה לעשות את רוב העבודה כשהחליט להתנתק מהעולם. הוא שנא כשהיא צודקת. הוא היה אדם רע שכמעט והשמיד את האנושות כי חשב שהוא יוכל להציל אותה. ההחלטות המטופשות והאגואיסטיות שלו נבעו מהפחד לאבד את החברים הטובים שלו, מהפוסט טראומה שעדיין חי איתה. אבל בסוף הוא איבד אותם. ברוס נעלם אי שם באוקינוס, להוקאי יש משפחה, אשתו בטח כבר ילדה את השלישי, נטשה וסטיב עסוקים עם הנוקמים החדשים והוא לא יהיה נטל עליהם.

"מזכיר לך שקפטן רוג'רס נמצא בכניסה ליד למעלית כבר 12 שעות ומחכה שתאשר למעלית לעלות אותו לדבר איתך" הוא שמע את המחליף של ג'רביס. "אמרתי לך שאף אחד לא יפריע לי. אני עסוק" אמר טוני בזמן שקימט חתיכת נייר וזרק לפח והפעם הצליח לקלוע, אחד מתוך עשר זה לא כזה רע. "הוא אומר שלא ילך הפעם" אמר שוב הקול הזה. הוא עדיין לא הצליח למצוא שם למחליף של ג'רביס, אולי דרביס? "אז שישאר" אמר טוני.

טוני היה כבר במיטה אחרי מקלחת, התכרבל בתוך השמיכה, שיחרר אותה והכרבל שוב.מרגיש שהוא נחנק עם השמיכה וחשוף מידי בלעדיה. הוא לא ממש ישן לאחרונה, יותר מידי זכרונות מהשנים האחרונות צפו.

"הוא עדיין שם" אמר הקול "החיישנים שלי מראים  שהוא נרדם ליד המעלית". טוני לא יכל לעצור את הצחוק. מה היה בכלל כל כך מצחיק?, "תגיד לי כשהוא יתעורר" אמר ועצם את עיניו. "זה בגללך..אנשים חפים מפשע.." הוא שמע בחלומו וראה רק מוות.

"הוא ער" הקול המוכר החזיר אותו מהסיוט. עדיין היה אמצע הלילה והוא הרגיש כאילו שלא ישן בכללן. מקווה שלא יתחרט על כך, הוא נכנע. 

"שיעלה"

בינתים הצליח לקום מהמיטה וללבוש מכנסים, כשירד במדרגות מהקומה עליונה של המגדל שבה היו חדרי השינה, נפתחת בסלון המעלית וסטיב עמד שם. סטיב לבוש בבגדיו האזרחיים ועם המגן שתמיד איתו. הוא רצה ללטף את הלסת החזקה שלו והוא רצה להמחץ בתוך החיבוק הזה ואולי סוף סוף להצליח לישון, אבל לא סטיב לא הומו וסטיב לא רוצה אותו ככה. "אתה כל כך עקשן" אמר טוני בזמן שהלך לבר למזוג לעצמו משקה. "שותה שוב?" הוא שמע את סטיב ויכול לחוש את המבט הדואג, 

רוצה להצטרף אלי?" השיב בנסיון חהישמע הכי ? אבל יכול  היה לזהות בעצמו כמה מדוכא ומותש הוא נשמע.

"בוא נזמין פיצה" סטיב אמר, מתמקם לו בנוחות על הספה. הוא לא הולך לעזוב בקרוב חשב טוני. ולא בטוח שאני בכלל רוצה שיעזוב. אבל סטיב בחיים לא ידע את זה ממני. "וקולה במקום הדבר הזה" והצביע על כוס המלאה באלכוהול שטוני החזיק בידו.

"הנוקמים" אמר טוני, "הם יחכו" ענה לו סטיב מבלי להסס. טוני רק הצליח להאנח ובקול הכי מתלונן שלו לומר "טוב שיהיה". אבל זה נשמע לו רעיון לא כל כך רע, לא הלילה כשהוא במילא לא יכול לישון. 

קרטון הפיצה השלישיכבר היה חצי ריק. סטיב שכב עם כף יד על בטנו וטוני לצידו, מנומנם. על פניו של סטיב היו סימנים של פיצה שטוני רצה לנקות אבל העדיף לא להעיר אותו. הוא לא רצה שהוא יתחיל לדבר, לשאול שאלות והכי גרוע יחליט שהוא צריך ללכת. הטלויזיה עדין היתה דלוקה ברקע., הוא כבר לא זכר את שם הסרט ולא הצליח לקלוט מה משודר.

טוני פקח את עיניו לאור  שמש בוהק. כשהזיז את ידו הרגיש גוף מתחתיו, יד על מותניו ושמע את הנשימות ואת הלב הפועם מתחת לשרירים. מתי זה קרה?  הדבר האחרון שזכר היה שהוא ישב בצד השני של הספה ועמד להירדם. סטיב משך אותו לחיבוק? הוא הסתכל על שפתיו המושלמות של סטיב,  רוצה להעביר עליהם את שפתיו.להעביר אצבע על קו הלסת שלו. סטיב זז קצת אבל עדיין לא התעורר וטוני נשם לרווחה בזמן שנלחם בפאניקה. מה סטיב יגיד כשיתעורר אל תוך החיבוק? הוא העדיף לא לדעת ועצם שוב את עיניו.

כשהתעורר שובהוא היה לבד על הספה. הפאניקה  התגברה. הוא הלך, הבהלתי אותו, הוא הלך כמו פפר. כמו כולם.

"קפה?" נשמע קולו של סטיב. הוא הרים את מבטו ומעליו עמד סטיב, לבוש במכנסים שלו, "מקווה שלא אכפת לך, המכנסים שלי הסריחו כבר מפיצות וכל הגאנק פוד שאכלנו בלילה". סטיב במכנסים שלו. ובמכנסים שלו בלבד, טוני ניסה לא לבהות בשרירי החזה המושלמים בזמן שלקח את הספל  וסטיב התיישב לצידו.

"לא נדבר על זה?" שאל סטיב.

"על מה?", הוא ניסה לומר בקול בטוח אבל קולו נשבר באמצע.

"על התקפי הפאניקה שלך" אמר סטיב והתישב קרוב יותר. טוני הרגיש שלחץ הדם שלו עולה ואת הלב שלו פועם במהירות, וזה לא היה בגלל הפוסט טראומה. הוא שתק והסיט את מבטו מסטיב.

"טוני, אתה צריך עזרה.

לפחות ישנת קצת הלילה..

אני חושב שכדאי שאלך".

"לא!" אמר טוני וסטיב הסתכל עליו במבט בוחן.

עכשיו או לעולם לא, טוני חשב. ונישק את סטיב.

הוא לא ציפה לנשיקה חזרה. לא באמת. אבל גם לא ציפה למבט ההמום  על פניו של סטיב כשהרחיק את שפתיו.ו. לא ציפה שסטיב פשוט יקום, ימלמל משהו ויברח. "אתה כזה טיפש" לחש לעצמו . זו הפעם שלישית שלא עצר מישהו שאהב. "קפטן רוג'רס לא עזב את הבינין" אמר המחליף של ג'רביס.

 

סטיב עמד בתוך המגדל,עם הגב לקיר המעלית. הוא התנשף. לעזאזל. הוא רצה לעלות ולנשק את טוני בחזרה, לחבק אותו. אבל הוא לא הומו. הוא לא יכול להיות הוא ראה מה זה הומואים בטלוויזיה. אבל אני לא הומו, לא. אהבתי אישה אז אני לא יכול להיות. השפתיים של טוני, החום גופו  כשסטיב משך אותו לחיבוק בבוקר, כשטוני התחיל לרעוד מסיוט.

"אידיוט" הוא לחש כשחבט את האגרוף בקיר.

זה היה יום חול   והייתה תנועת אנשים במגדל, במעליות שהגיעו לקומות התחתונות. לא היה לו אכפת שהם מסתכלים, לא היה לו אכפת מההם יחשבו אחרי שעמד שם שעות לפני שלחץ על הכפתור המעלית הפרטית של סטארק. אבל הוא היה מופתע כשגילה שהפעם היא לא חסומה.

 

טוני עמד קרוב לכניסה מוכן לקבל מה שיהיה לסטיב לומר כשהמעלית תיפתח. סטיב נכנס לחדר עם מבט לא ברור על פניו, ולא אמר כלום כשטוני התקרב אליו, מצמיד את שפתיו לשלו. "אני לא" התחיל סטיב לומר, "מה זה משנה?" לחש טוני וסטיב החזיר נשיקה. הוא משך את סטיב בידו לחדר השינה, לא נתקל בשום התנגדות. סטיב נתן לו להוביל אותו למיטה. נתן לו להוביל אותו כשהבגדים ?. לא לקח הרבה זמן עד ששניהם נכנסו אל מתחת לשמיכה, ואזטוני נתקף ברעד  לארצוני. הפעם סטיב נישק ראשון בזמן שמשך את טוני עליו. הוא פחד לעשות צעד נמהר מידי. לא להבריח שוב את סטיב הוא לא יעמוד בזה אם  דלת המעלית תיסגר בפעם הרביעית. הם התנשקו באיטיות ונראה שסטיב שכח מכל מה שעיכב בעדו, מהקול הפנימישגרם לו לברוח.

כמה שעות אחרי כן טוני התעורר בתוך חיבוק חמים, מוגן על ידי שרירים חזקים, והרגיש נשימות חמימות בעורף. בפעם הראשונה אחרי הרבה זמן טוני הרגיש שליו.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
